Five Nights at Freddy's 2- New and Improved
by Ethon
Summary: A story of a man named John, and his experince in the "New and Improved." Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... Basically this story is in a Creepypasta kind of setting, its short, and it explains on one simple man's experience, so. Enjoy! EDIT: So I found out that Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is actually a PRE-QUEL to the first game, So yeah, I changed a few things...enjoy.


Five Nights at Freddy's 2-

New And Improved

By: Ethon 11/10/2014

Date: 11/10/1987

Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Today was the Grand-Reopening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I went to it when I was young, before it closed down in 1978. I loved the place before it closed down, so I figured I would take my Daughter Emily and Son Nathan to the "New And Improved." pizzeria. After we arrived we enter'd through glowing doorways, the funniest thing was a sign that read "No frowns aloud.". I signed us up at the front desk, and we we're seated, I bought some tokens for my kids to play the games while we waited for the pizza. I looked at the stage, it was The Freddy Fazbear Band that I saw on the news, they defintley changed remarkably the last time I saw them. They all had Blushing cheeks, Freddy had Buttons with a more "Kid-Friendly" look in his face, and then Bonnie, it was suprising to me that "He." was now a "She." She had a Blue Pelt with Green eyes, and then there was Chica, she immediatley made me chuckle when I looked at her on the news, She had Panties on, with a diffrent version of her Cupcake Friend, and instead of "Let's Eat!" on her bib, It was "Let's Party!"

I didn't see the old "Pirate's Cove." instead, when I looked at the Interior map of the building, it instead said: "Kid's Cove." probably the name of the new Foxy, speaking of Foxy, when I looked at the new foxy. his gender seemed to have been swapped too, She had Lipstick, and She was all White and Pink, but she still had Foxy's Sharp Teeth...which he used to bite off one of the kids Frontol Lobe as I say on Old News. After a while, the Pizza Arrived, and my Kids came back to eat it. as We began eating, the Animatronics exited from the stage to Interact with the kids. When we we're half-way done with our pizza, Chica came up to our table. "Hey there." Said Chica, It seemed whoever voiced her seemed to have change, well obviously since it was decades ago. "How's the Pizza? I know its great and all, but wanna know whats really fun to eat?" My kids Nodded, desperate to hear. "Greens! greens help your brains and muscles grow Big and Strong! ask your parents for a Fresh Bowl of Greens when you get home!" Said Chica, after that, she walked away.

"Daddy, Can we have some Greens when we get home?" "Eh-Oh, Sure, we have some Lettuce back home." After a while, we finished the pizza, My kids went back to the Game Area to play with the rest of their tokens, I decided to strech my legs by walking a little, after a little bit of walking, I found myself in the main hallway, which was where you go the the party rooms in such. I walked down a little bit, I saw the Security Office, there was a bald man looking at a little screen. after a little bit more walking, I saw a door which read "Parts and Services." with a small plaque below it reading: "Employees Only." My Curiosity was pulling me to peek inside, but I figured I might get arrested since its Employees Only, especially since there's a Security Guard on the watch. I hesitated, but my Curiosity got the best of me, I approached the door, turned the handle and opened the door. It was dark, I looked around and found a lightswitch...when the lights came on, I was both suprised and shocked, to see Animatronics sitting against the wall and on the floor,Bonnie had his face missing, his arm missing, and the material from this Right hand Ripped off, Chica had her lower jaw pryed down, exposing her Endoskeleton teeth, Freddy was mostly intact, except his eye was damaged, and some of the material sorrounding his Endoskelton ripped. I stared in horror. Until Freddy, slowly picked himself up, I stood freezing at the sight of the Decaying Animatronic, with the Disguisting smell of Blood and Muscus still on his body, "H-H-H-Hey T-There, Y-Y-Y-our not following the R-R-R-Ruuules." said Freddy Studdering and Malfunctioning. I took a couple of steps back, at that moment the Other Two Animatronics against the wall Stared at me, Freddy began approaching with his Hand towards me, and that moment I ran out and Slammed the door Shut. The Secruity Guard looked at me. "Hey! did you go in there?!" Said the Guard, I ran away into the Game Area, I picked up my kids when I found them.

"Dad?! whats wrong?!" Said Nathan in Confusion. "We have to go now!" I said, I picked up my daughter and my stuff, and ran out of the resturaunt along with my son to the car, I then drove off with my kids. by that day I would never go back until I either felt like it, Or felt Save Enough.

Those Animatronics...we're they the old ones...? and if so...What the hell happened to them?...

The End


End file.
